Virgin Joan
by JuliIsMe
Summary: When Grace and Luke can't have children, God has an assignment for Joan: Give Grace and Luke her un-born baby.


**Okay, so let me explain this, I had this whole thing typed up, and it was finished, over 1000 words and ready to be published, but it sucked. So I deleted the whole document, even the author's note, and decided to start fresh. So please, don't judge! Please review, thanks!**

"Jane! Jane, wake up!" Adam yelled at his wife. Joan slowly sturred and looked up at her husband, who was smiling down on her.

"Yeah, what's up, Adam?" Joan asked, brushing a stray piece of her out of her face.

"Hope wants her mom, yo." Adam said, handing Joan their two year old daughter. Joan smiled down at Hope, then looked up at Adam and smiled.

"Get me breakfast?" Joan asked.

"I would, but someone's here to see you, Jane." Adam said. Joan put on her bunny slippers and pink robe, and opened the door. Cute boy God was standing there.

"Who is it, yo?" Adam asked. He looked out the door and saw God. Adam had known Joan's secret for two years, after Adam saw them talking. "Oh, hey Almighty. Come on in. I just made marshmellows if ya want some, Almighty yo." Adam said.

"Thank you, Adam. That's very kind of you. But I don't think I'll have one. I just have a mission for Joan." God said, sitting down on the silver couch Adam had wanted to get.

"So, what's your assingment today, Head Honcho?" Joan asked, putting Hope in her crib.

"Joan, I want you to have a baby." God said, crossing his legs.

"I already have a baby." Joan said.

"I want you to have another one." God replied, looking around the room.

"Why? Are they going to be, like, Jesus or something?" Joan asked, suddenly worried. God looked at Joan again.

"Grace and Luke are going to find out that they can not have children. You are going to be the only donor that Grace trusts to give her an embryo. You will give your child to Grace and Luke, who will then have a baby girl." God said. He then got up, and left Joan's house. Suddenly, Joan felt sick. She ran to the bathroom and puked.

"Why do you want to give me your baby, Girardi?" Grace asked, taking a cheese stick apart.

"Because I already have a child, and I think that you and Luke should be parents." Joan said, gulping. Grace looked up at Joan and gave her a look that stated that Grace didn't trust that reason. But she dropped the face and sighed.

"Okay, Girardi. I guess I'm taking you and Adam's mutant." Grace said, getting up. She hugged Joan, then pulled away, trying to keep her tough girl additude. Grace looked around to see if anyone saw, and relizing they didn't, Grace sighed in relief and sat down

It was 3:06 in the morning, and Luke was at the hospital, watching his wife give birth. Actually, he was sitting in the waiting in the waiting room, because it was more likely for a person to have their hand broken, becasue of the factors in, never mind, you understand.

Joan ran into the hospital, and saw her younger brother sitting in the waiting room.

"Luke! What the hell are you doing out here? You're supposed to be in there with your wife." Joan said, sitting next to her brother. Luke sighed and looked up at Joan.

"I just don't want to have to be in there, and by scientific probability..." Luke started.

"Just so you know I'm not listening anymore." Joan said. "And you shouldn't be afraid of Grace or being a parent. That's your baby in there, enjoy it. The doctor came out.

"Girardi?" The doctor asked. Joan and Luke both stood up.

"You can see the baby now, one at a time, please." The doctor said. Joan motioned for Luke to go in, and he did. Stepping away from the hospital room, Joan looked back, looking at all the good ripples she had created. God put a hand on Joan's right shoulder, causing her to jump.

"You did a good thing, Joan." God said. Joan sighed and put an arm around God. In this form, his cute boy form, Joan could relate the best to him. She sometimes wondered if this is why he picked it, though she never asked. If he wanted her to know, he would tell her. After all, God did know everthing. He was all-knowing and crap. Joan looked up at God, he was only a little taller then her, and he smiled down. Suddenly, Joan could see God glowing. Then Joan relized that this was a little peice of Heaven smiling down at her, thanking her for making good ripples in the universe, like he had wanted. And with that Joan saw a tiny baby girl through the window.

Faith Joan Girardi.

**Thank you for reading! Please review on all my hard work. Love.**

**Juli**


End file.
